<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>соль и сахар by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883811">соль и сахар</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Group Sex, Minor Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Missing Scene, Multi, SWEET PIZDETS, Trickster Mode (Homestuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O вреде веселящих леденцов и последствиях. Жанр — сладкий пиздец.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker &amp; Jake English &amp; Roxy Lalonde &amp; Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>соль и сахар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Ты же разумеешь, что не всем дано столь хорошо контролировать себя?!»</em>
</p><p>Карамельный вкус на языке не исчезает, он заполняет собой все рецепторы, все ощущения, всё сознание; делает мысли лёгкими и липко-сладкими, как сахарная вата. В крови словно газировка — чистый сахар, кофеин и колючие пузырьки, щекочущие изнутри и заставляющие сердце биться быстрее. Джейк смеётся и хватает за руки Рокси и Джейн, кружится с ними вместе, потому что всё происходящее — смешнее некуда. Но чего-то не хватает, и в мозгу щёлкает, когда Рокси хихикает:<br/>— Надо позвать Ди-страя — вот уж кому не помешает повеселиться!<br/>Рокси умница, Рокси всегда заботится обо всех. Джейк радостно сообщает ей это и целует, размазывая глазурь на губах, а Рокси хихикает и лапает его за задницу. Джейн хватает их обоих и тащит за собой — о, эта целеустремлённая конфетная леди хочет найти Дирка прямо сейчас!<br/>Дирк тоже яркий и красочный, такой же, как и они; но он не улыбается, не смеётся, даже его голос невыносимо обычный — ровный, холодный, неприятный. Джейк радостно затыкает его, целуя и прижимаясь всем телом, пытаясь заразить своей весёлостью, елозит бёдрами, трётся об его пах. Интонации Дирка уже не такие безразличные, и Джейк понимает — надо не слушать его слова, надо продолжать, покуда Дирк не перестанет упрямиться! Джейк отпускает его лишь чтобы посмотреть на покрасневшие щёки, почувствовать слабость в его движениях. Рокси хихикает и ловким кувырком оказывается сверху, целуя Дирка, как Человек-Паук из любимого фильма Джейка. У Джейка все фильмы любимые, Джейк любит всё, что для него, а Дирк сейчас — для него. Но и Джейк для Дирка тоже, поэтому пусть Рокси целуется, сколько хочет, Джейку не жаль! Джейк знает, что может сделать Дирку ещё лучше, и он стаскивает с Дирка подтяжки, задирает футболку и начинает целовать рельефный пресс, пока пальцы возятся с пуговицами штанов. Дирк кладёт руки ему на плечи, и Джейк чувствует приятную дрожь его пальцев — все эти слабые попытки оттолкнуть ни к чему не приведут, ну же, глупый Дирк, хватит быть таким скорбным!<br/>— Ты хочешь повеселиться с нами! — смеётся Джейк. Пуговицы всё никак не поддаются, и он просто отрывает их зубами, а Дирк шипит что-то удивлённо и зло.<br/>— Ты хочешь повеселиться! — Джейк проводит пальцами по его налитому кровью члену, лижет головку и чувствует, как сладкий вкус ударяет по рецепторам новой дозой сахара.<br/>Весь мир вокруг сладкий, и Дирк — не исключение.<br/>— Ты хочешь, — шепчет Джейк, улыбаясь, и продолжает облизывать, посасывать и целовать — больше сладкого вкуса, больше веселья!<br/>Дирк краснеет и стонет сквозь зубы, кусает губы и не желает просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие; Джейку немного обидно, но он не винит глупого грустного Дирка, наоборот — Джейк очень хочет сделать его веселее. А ещё он хочет больше ощущений, больше вкуса — и, едва Дирк запрокидывает голову с тихим протяжным стоном, Джейк улыбается и слизывает всю сперму — она слаще всех кремов для тортов, вместе взятых. Джейк любуется Дирком, обнимает его и кружит в воздухе, не обращая внимания на всё вокруг. Дирк наконец-то тоже улыбается — странно, болезненно и криво, но это неважно.<br/>От глаз Дирка по щекам ползут капли прозрачной жидкости, Джейк слизывает их тоже и удивляется — почему солоно, а не сладко, что за странный вкус?<br/>Соль разъедает все краски, обесцвечивает мир и жжётся, и Джейк моргает, едва осознавая происходящее.</p><p><em>«Понимаю. Поэтому вполне логичным решением будет сойтись на том, что всё случившееся ничего не значит».</em><br/>Даже если на самом деле значит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>